


From Muddy to Darkest and Purest

by Infinitietwin95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitietwin95/pseuds/Infinitietwin95
Summary: Third years are brewing a potion for a lineage project, Hermione thinks her results will be simple and uninteresting but nothing is ever as it seems.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me and if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to comment. Please no rude comments and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I do Not own the rights to the recognizable characters those go to J.K Rowling, I’m just borrowing them. I do however own the rights to all original characters.

Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden trio and Gryffindor Princess was in her third year at Hogwarts. Currently the third years were working on a project in potions that was supposed to reveal their lineage, Hermione’s was theperfect color and consistency unlike Ron’s whose color wasn’t even close or Harry’s whose potion was only slightly off. Though Hermione wished she could be more helpful to them as they were her best friends, they had been told that anyone helping another with this project would not receive credit and would be given detention. 

Professor Snape their Potions Master called her up as it was her turn to test her potion,She doubted her list would be interesting as both her parents were only children coming from long lines of only children.Professor Snape took her potion and poured it over the parchment instructing her to say the spell to reveal her lineage. What she saw not only had her in shock and denial but also had Professor Snape dismissing the class and casting several silencing and warding spells before turning to her.

“Miss Granger!” Exclaimed Professor Snape trying to get her attention.“I’m sorry Professor but are you certain this could be correct? Did I say the spell wrong?” Confusion and disbelief clear in her voice.

I’m sorry Miss Granger but this potion is completely accurate and you did not say the spell wrong. 

But Professor I’m just a muggleborn this is stating that I’m a pureblood. This is my mother’s first and middle name but that is NOT her maiden name. That is not even my father’s name at all!I’m an only child and so are my parents, this simply cannot be right!

** Hermione Jean Black Dolohov -  _Pureblood_ **

**Mother- Titania Columba Granger**

**( _née Black_ )**

**Father-**

**Alexi Nikolai Dolohov(deceased)**

**Siblings- Antonin Alexi Dolohov**

**Maternal Grandparents-**

**Orion Black (deceased)**

**Walburga Black (deceased)**

**Paternal Grandparents-**

**Nikolai Mikhail Dolohov (deceased)**

** Anastasia Svetlana Dolohov ( _née _ _Petrova_ )(deceased) **

**Maternal Uncles- Sirius Orion Black**

** Regulus Rigel Black **

**Paternal Aunt- Nadya Evelina Dolohov**

**Paternal Uncle-**

**Mikhail Dmitry Dolohov (deceased)**

Professor Snape handed her a calming draught and told her to wait while he called the Headmaster and her head of house Professor McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Thank you to those that followed this story! I will try to update frequently but there are times I won't be able to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I do Not own the rights to the recognizable characters those go to J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I do however own the rights to all original characters.

_HPOV_

_How can any of this be true? Who is Alexi Dolohov? I need to talk to my mother, how could she have kept all this from me? She’s lied to me my whole life, my father isn’t really my father does he even know?_

_My supposed brother is a Death Eater along with my uncles!_

Hermione was still processingeverything when Professor Snape returned with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and she still hadn’t realized they were there. 

“Dear heavens child what’s wrong? Professor Snape only told us that we were needed to assist you!” Exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Hermione had just realized she was no longer alone and at seeing her favorite stern professor she couldn’t hold back her tears. 

Professor McGonagall understanding her cub needed comfort, before she’d be able to get any information, held out her arms as Hermione walked to her. 

Finally after a few minutes Hermione was able to collect herself and began to explain what caused her distress. 

After hearing what happened the professors turned to Professor Snape and asked him if he was absolutely certain the results were true and not some mistake. Professor bristled over the fact that they had the audacity to ask him such a thing as if he would have called for them otherwise. “Obviously” was his only reply.

Hermione not knowing what to do asked the Headmaster if there was a way she could speak to her mother face to face. It was decided that Professors Snape and McGonagall would accompany her to her parents home that evening as it was a Friday night and classes were done for the day. 

They allowed her to go prepare and she was to meet them back at the Headmasters Office where they would floo to The Leaky Cauldron and Apparate from there.

Preparing to see her mother Hermione grew nervous and had more questions than ever, not wanting to back out now she hurried through getting ready and left to the Headmaster’s Office. She was only stopped once by Ron and Harry asking where she was going. She didn’t want to lie to them but seeing as she was still processing, she settled for a half truth replying she had to speak to Professor McGonagall. 

Once they arrived at her house she knocked but her parents weren’t home yet. Finding the spare key, she told her professors they could wait inside for her parents stating they probably went to get take-out seeing as it was Friday and their busiest day at the practice. 

As the minutes go by Hermione finds herself worrying more and more, her parents are never home from work this late. She voices her concerns to her professors, Professor McGonagall was the one to reply that maybe they were out somewhere. Though it was possible Hermione strongly doubted it, her parents never changed their routine. Professor Snape suggested they leave and send an owl later expressing their wishes to meet with them. As they were about to leave there was a knock on the door, Professor McGonagall motioned for her to stay with Professor Snape while she answered the door. 

Opening the door Professor McGonagall was worried to see a police officer with a grim look on his face. “Is this the Granger residence?” he asked. She replied yes it was and asked what was wrong. “ I’m sorry to say I’m here with some grave news and am looking for next of kin to Titania and Richard Granger,” he replied. Hermione hearing everything thing let out a sob, turning to the officer she asked,what had happened, between sobs.

Realizing that this young girl, who couldn’t be more than 13, must be their daughter he couldn’t help but feel worse as he told her they were in a fatal car accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Thank you to those that followed this story! I will try to update frequently but there are times I won't be able to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I do Not own the rights to the recognizable characters those go to J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I do however own the rights to all original characters.

Everything went by in a blur, Hermione’s world started spinning and everything went black.Slowly blinking awake Hermione took in her surroundings and found that she was in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts.

“What happened?”she wondered aloud. 

You received some unsettling news and fainted Miss Granger, came from beside her. 

“Professor McGonagall?” She asked. 

The professor went on to say that in light of the news she received that her uncle Lord Regulus Black was contacted, as he was her closest next of kin, and would be arriving shortly to come meet her. 

Her uncle? Wasn’t he a death eater, surely they didn’t think he should be around her did they? She voiced her confusion to Professor McGonagall, to which she was told that not all was as it seemed and she would have to ask her uncle. She was then told she was to remain in the hospital wing to wait for him, as it would be the best place for them to meet incase Hermione would require a calming drought.

Lord Regulus Black was very confused when he was summoned to Hogwarts, only being told that there was a matter that required his attention. He soon arrived at the gate having apparated directly there, he was surprised to find his friend Severus Snape waiting for him. Something must be terribly wrong if the sent you to meet me old friend, tell me what it is that required my attention?“The matter would be better discussed once we get to the hospital wing I’m afraid,” replied Severus. Arriving at the hospital wing he found himself shocked, sitting propped up by pillows in the furthest bed from the door was a girl the spitting image of his older sister Titania. 

“Titania?,” Regulus called out in confusion. 

I’m sorry my name is Hermione, Titania was my mother answered the girl. It took him a few moments to process what she had said but he finally caught that she had said Titania  was  her mother’s name .  What do you mean that was your mother’s name he asked Hermione.

Seeing that Miss Granger was struggling to answer and had started to cry silently, Severus told Regulus what happened earlier that night, including what they had discovered of Hermione’s lineage. 

Shocked to learn that Hermione was his niece and that his sister hadn’t died all those years ago like he thought, that she had instead been living as a muggle all these years. He couldn’t help but feel angry, sad and a little bit lost at the situation. He was now expected to take in his sister’s daughter in and raise her, not that that was a hardship, he was glad to have a piece of his sister but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared. What if she hated him? Could he raise her and not totally screw things up? It was times like these he wished that he wasn’t totally alone, he was the youngest of the three, everything shouldn’t fall to him. He hated that his brother wasn’t here to help him, but Sirius was in Azkaban for crimes he still didn’t believe his brother ever committed. 

Realizing he still hadn’t said a word he quickly fixed that, “if I could have a moment alone with my niece please”, he spoke into the room. Minerva McGonagall started to protest but Hermione stated that she would like to speak to him alone as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Thank you to those that followed this story! I will try to update frequently but there are times I won't be able to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I do Not own the rights to the recognizable characters those go to J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I do however own the rights to all original characters.

Silence, they had been sitting in silence both not knowing how to begin, finally Hermione gathered up all the courage her house was known for and asked the question she’d been asking herself. “If my mother was a pureblood why was I raised in the muggle world, and why did I not know she was a witch?” Regulus just looked at his niece, who looked so much like her mother, and after a few moments he answered “ I don’t know, I didn’t even know she was still alive, but I know who might.” He quickly went on to say that the only one who’s would know what had happened would be her mother’s twin, Hermione’s uncle Sirius. “Can we contact him”, Hermione asked. “That is kind of complicated I haven’t spoken to my brother in years and he’s a wanted man since he escaped Azkaban Prison”, Regulus explained.

“Please I need to know, everything I have ever known to be true has been a lie! I need answers, I need to know why my mother did this, I just need to understand!” Hermione pleaded with her uncle. 

**Regulus’s POV**

_I stared at my niece, it’s like looking at my sister, she acts just like her. I can understand why she needs answers, hell I need them too, but how do I even find my brother? I haven’t spoken with him in years, would he even letme speak if I found him? Or would contacting him put Hermione in danger? I just found her I can’t lose her she is all I have left of my dear sister. I just realized I haven’t said anything to Hermione and she’s looking at me expectantly so I say the only thing I can, “I know you need answers Hermione I’d like some myself, I’ll access the situation with Sirius and seek those answers **only** if I feel it won’t put you in danger, _ _am I understood?” Hermione nodded her head but otherwise stayed quiet. I can see in her eyes that she has much more to ask, and I know this will be a long discussion but I can’t bring myself to deny her answers if I know them. I sigh and mentally prepare for what questions she may ask, “ go ahead and ask what is on your mind, I will try to answer if I can.”_

**Hermione’s POV**

_I gather my thoughts and ask the questions I want to know most, “do you know why she left my father? Were they ever in love? Why were you a Death Eater? How could Sirius betray his friends?” I watch my uncle closely and I can tell he really doesn’t want to answer, so it surprises me when he does. “Hermione, you have to understand the war had already begun and even though you mother did love your father, she couldn’t stand his choice to become a death eater. She didn’t understand how he could promise his son to the service of the dark lord, when Antonin was only 15. You see even though Antonin was from your father’s first wife and your parents were only courting, she loved him already as if he was family already. Your parents’ courtship was a love match, our father couldn’t deny your mother anything she was his perfect princess. They were set to marry the month after her disappearance, I can only assume she found out she was having you and fled to spare you the fate of being offered up for the cause. When your mother disappeared we feared the worst. The Dark Lord loved punishing his followers by using family against them. Father had failed once again to convince Sirius to join The Dark Lord. It was when we started to suspect The Dark Lord that I deflected and sought out Dumbledore, I knew he was the head of The Order and I no longer wanted to be in The Dark Lord’s service. While it wasn’t exactly what I expected I spied for The Order and fed them information when I could. Imagine my surprise when I hear that my brother betrayed his best friends, I didn’t want to believe it but by that time we were so estranged I couldn’t tell if it was true or not.”_

_It takes me awhile to process everything and once I do I have more questions. “What do you mean you couldn’t tell if it was true or not wasn’t there evidence? Didn’t he have a trial? ”,  _ _I asked. Uncle Regulus looked like he was thinking but then he answered, “well I assume there was evidence and there was no trial because he confessed, it was straight to Azkaban after that.” I just looked at my uncle, not believing what I was being told. “You mean to tell me that Sirius Black, a son of House Black didn’t even get a fair trial and no one in our family tried to get him one?!”, I knew I shouldn’t shout but did they really not see how wrong that was? No matter what he was accused of he should have had a trial, I mean couldn’t he have been under the imperiouscurse? Uncle_ _Regulus just looked at me like the thought had never occurred to him. While he thought on that I asked him my next questions, “Where is my brother? Can I meet him?”_

_“Your brother is in Azkaban for 2 more years because he was a death eater but, I can see if I can arrange for you to see him”, he replied. His words shouldn’t have shocked me, they really shouldn’t have but they did. Why was my brother in Azkaban when he was just a kid when he was sent there. He hadn’t even been considered an adult yet. I was still lost in thought when I heard my uncle say “get some rest darling you’ve had quite the information overload we will talk more later.” With that Madam Pomfrey came back in and brought me some dreamless sleep potion and told me to sleep._


End file.
